


Учимся говорить

by jana_nox



Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: F/M, Fandom Kombat 2019, Фандомная Битва 2019
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 18:38:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20934902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jana_nox/pseuds/jana_nox
Summary: У них есть собственный язык. И только изредка он состоит из слов.





	Учимся говорить

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [learning to speak](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8815582) by [hanpersands](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanpersands/pseuds/hanpersands). 

> Большое спасибо [Джи](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ji_chan) за бетинг!

У них есть собственный язык.

Он нигде не записан. Эта часть отношений между ними двигается в своем темпе, подталкиваемая и ограничиваемая их желаниями. Инеж наблюдает, как Джеспер и Уайлен понимают друг друга при малейшем касании к запястью, поцелуе в щеку, — и не чувствует ревности.

У них с Казом собственный язык.

Иногда это взгляды. Более заметные, чем когда кто-то из них замышляет очередную интригу, или, может, менее. Она не может описать, в чем состоит разница в выражении его или ее лица, только что вот этот взгляд в нужный момент означает “этот человек должен умереть”, означает “дурак ты, Каз Бреккер”, означает “только, когда дело касается тебя”.

Нина театрально закатывает глаза, когда видит их на публике, и интересуется, не хочет ли Инеж чего-то большего, когда они остаются наедине. На дворе зима, и Кеттердам пачкает снег до черноты, прежде чем растопить его в серую жижу. Нина проводит слишком много времени, глядя в окно.

— Когда-то, может, и хотела, — признается Инеж, присаживаясь рядом с подругой. — Но это было совсем другое время и совсем другая Инеж. Я не считаю, что то, что есть у меня сейчас, хуже.

Пальцы Нины цепко сжимаются на подоконнике, и ее шепот заглушается морозным ветерком.

— Наверное, я могу это понять.

И потом Нина оборачивается и снова состоит из улыбок и требований подать ей вафли. Инеж все равно берет ее за руку, потому что Каз не единственный, с кем у нее есть общий язык.

Она раздумывает о своих словах позже, примостившись на крыше Клепки. Ветер развевает ее шарф, а его ледяные щупальца обшаривают каждую складочку пальто. Укутавшись поплотнее, она смотрит на город, который начала считать своим. Жуткое место, но Инеж знает кое-что о жутких людях. Не то чтобы она теперь его полюбила, но она готова его охранять.

Знакомый скрип его шагов — три удара от соприкосновения с крышей вместо двух — предупреждает ее о присутствии Каза задолго до того, как он начинает говорить. Она закрывает глаза и секунду просто слушает его дыхание на ветру.

— Если ты замерзнешь насмерть, найти деньги на твою замену будет адски сложно.

“Ты в порядке?”

Инеж фыркает и оборачивается, чтобы посмотреть на него. Каз тяжело опирается на свою трость, не вполне доверяя ногам на предательской черепице и морозе.

— Ты что-нибудь придумаешь, — отвечает она, хотя у нее больше нет уверенности, что у него получится. В этой мысли скрывается и ужас, и восторг, и на секунду она видит отражение этих чувств в его взгляде. Правда в том, что Каз готов уничтожить этот город ради нее.

Правда в том, что она не может быть уверена, что сделает в ответ она. Ее моральный компас больше не тот, что принадлежал старой Инеж — той, которая бы посчитала создавшуюся ситуацию чем-то хуже. Та Инеж, которая считает ее своим новым всем, легко спрыгивает со своего насеста и направляется к нему навстречу.

“Я рада тебя видеть”. Дрожь сомнения скрывается в ее жесте, когда она проводит пальцами по его щеке, но ее намерения полны уверенности. Он замирает на мгновение, а потом прижимает губы к ее раскрытой ладони.

Инеж думает о своих друзьях и родителях, о цветах, вафлях и льде. Она оставляет его в городе, который они делают своим, чтобы завоевать для них еще и море. Она голодное существо, девушка, которая хочет всего слишком сильно. Она Призрак и нет — одновременно. Ей придумывают новые и новые прозвища с каждым кораблем работорговцев, который она поглощает, и где-то далеко в Кеттердаме он собирает каждое из них в свою коллекцию.

Инеж оставляет его одного в том городе, но она и возвращается к нему туда же. У них есть собственный язык, и ее корабль на горизонте — это тысяча “Я люблю тебя”, сказанных снова и снова.

Фигура, стоящая в доках, сжимает голые ладони на набалдашнике трости в виде вороньей головы. Каз Бреккер ждет ее возвращения с тысячей “Я люблю тебя” и чем-то большим.


End file.
